The Broken road of the Lone Fox
by Safire 19
Summary: Noble 6 and 5 have been transported back to Six's home world, Elemental. It is untouched by the UNSC. This is Six's journey from a Broken PTSD plegued Soldier on her way to being the Natsu The Hidden Leaf and Allies remember. With Jorge beside her, friend and partner, and the friends of her clone... will she make it? Let's find out. (I only own idea)
1. Prologue

There was a loud noise that woke me from my bed. I reached and grabbed onto a sword kept close to my bed and got out. Running out I met Jorge on the porch of the shared complex and we ran out to see the problem. Two masked nin where fighting. One with the head symbol for cloud the other with the head band symbol of rain. I ran for the closest which was rain and with his lack of attention as He turned to face me the sword imbedded it's self on his chest.

The one from cloud looked up at me his eyes semmingly lighting up in recogniction before a sword blade went through his heart. The nin fell and Jorge stood over the body. Removing the swords from the corpses we left. Leaving nothing but the remains. This was normal, someone would fight, we came in either in armor or what we were wearing and take them out if they were causing a big mess.

We went home. I went back to me bed. I needed a bit more shut eye even if it would be plegued by nightmares.

(Break line)

When I woke I went back to work in my forge, Jorge went out to watch over the town known as a peace keeper in the day and a gentle giant with the children.

Grabbing my gloves and putting them on I grabbed the shovel. It was time to start the fire and get the day started.


	2. The reunion

The clang of metal resounded within the forge. Two years ago the blacksmith was a young teen, a warrior, a Spartan, a veteran, seeking refuge from the rest of the world. One year seven months, she was an apprentice to the one who first owned the forge, a retired nin who saw in her eyes a survivor of horror. Two months ago she found she wasn't the only survivor of her team. Jorge came back like her. One month her apprenticeship ended and the blacksmith died a smile on their face. Two weeks, the rumor of the iron golems began, strong indestructible to jutsu. One day, a large team consisting of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Guy, Lee, and Shikamaru where sent to investigate. Wondering what they would find.

"Uzu," Jorge called, saying my real name. I kept hitting the blade of the knife with my hammer.

"I need to finish this Jorge." I answered softly lifting the hammer again.

"Alright, just… take it easy, Six." He spoke putting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up a bit. Not used to being touched much. His hand left my shoulder a few moments later as he left the forge.

"I'll be home soon," saying to no one really. I finished with the short sword I had been working on. After finishing the blade she went home.

The next morning Uzu opened shop, sitting down by the counter with the newly forged sword and a sharpening stone. Setting the blade on her lap she began to sharpen the blade. The things required to polish the metal next to her for later.

That same morning the team from Konoha arrived at the village gates. The team split up, Guy, Lee and Tenten went out to explore, those of team 7 and Shikamaru went to look for a place to stay for the time being. Tenten seeing the Forge split from the boys and entered the shope. Seeing the blond lady in the chair sharpening a sword in her lap in silence.

She looked to the stores and she was in a weapon's user heaven. Sword, knives, short swords, daggers, chain and balls, kunai, shuriken, shields, and more. Tenten's eyes widened in glee as she browsed the merchandise.

As Six looked up at he customer she recognized Tenten and with a few hand seals used a transformation jutsu, changing her eyes to brown. I put down the sharpening stone and picked up the rag and polish and began to polish the sword carfully while keeping an eye on Tenten. Soon she picked out quite a few knives and a sword.

"I'd like to buy these," Tenten said to me.

"Very well." I answered her. Standing up, walking to the counter.

"I charge based off the materials and time it took me to make the piece." I told her. "Each weapon, each blade is different, just as the user." I told her. She nodded her head and bought her weapons.

"May they serve you well." I told her. I turned to go back to my blade when she spoke again.

"You remind me of someone." She said suddenly.

"Do I now?" I questioned looking back to her.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine."

"Old friend? What happened to them?" I asked her.

"She died, her body failed on her because of her chakra." She said bitterly.

"Mmmm, let me guess, the Uzumaki child." I prodded softly. I wanted to know about Konoha. The place my clone saw as home. She looked up at me in shock.

"How did yo-" she was cut off by Lee barging into the store.

"Tenten! We must meet with the others to show them we are not unyouthful by being late!" he shouted. Tenten's eyes where still on me.

"Off you go Leaf nin, your team is waiting for you." I turned and left knowing that Lee was going to drag her away. I locked down the forge and grabbed a dark set of leather armor putting it on and grabbing a claymore of my own making. Decorated with the head of a fox and with red mixed into the hilt.

Putting it into place on my back I followed the two, who met up with Guy, and a little later, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and a pale looking individual. He looked like a Spartan in training based on how he held himself and was so out of tune when it came to emotions.

I stayed hidden within the shadows the hedge over my eyes having fallen and I hid my chakra thanks to a seal in the armor. I pulled up the scarf up to my nose and the hood came down covering my hair. I took nothing for risk.

"Finally you get here, we thought we would have to go find you." Sakura huffed crossing her arms. She was taller than before, her hair cut short and seemed to be in good health.

"I find that doubtful, Forehead, as you complained most of the time about having to leave the hotel again." The unknown spoke. Sakura got mad and punched him. So my clone wasn't the only one to fall prey to her temper.

"Watch what you say Sai!" she growled. The poor boy was now in a crater. Seems she has grown up a bit.

"Sakura calm down, we don't want to cause trouble here." Sasuke told Sakur. She smiled as cutely as possible and tilted her head to the side.

"Anything for you Sasuke-kun." She smiled. Okay not that much apparently.

"Tenten," Kakashi spoke up looking to the girl.

"Hai-Sensei?" she asked looking up to him.

"Is something…" he stopped midsentence. I stayed silent thinking nothing of it. Only to see I was wrong Kakashi appeared two steps in front of me. A Chidori in his hand. I jumped up avoiding the lethal blow and landed on the ground behind the group. The chimney I was hiding behind shattered into rubble. Kakashi landed in front of his team.

"Who are you and why where you spying on us?" Sasuke questioned the others getting ready to attack.

I said nothing at all simply watching them. I stood up and simply looked them over seeing how they had aged. I felt something deep down sadden. These people, they where once family to my clone, to me in a sense….no my team was dead, only Jorge remained. They where here for a reason. One that could lead to trouble. They where a treat to the village and to Jorge. I flashed through a few hand signs forming four clones who jumped away and formed a barrier around us.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you want from us?" Tenten asked.

"for you to leave, and never return."

"We can't do that if you have us all in a box." Kakashi spoke up.

"I know better than to believe you would just leave like that Kakashi Hatake," I said his name. It left a strange taste in my mouth.

"So you know who I am than?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Yes, I know all of you well enough." I answered. Rock Lee, Might Guy, the Tijutsu specialist, Tenten the weapons master, Shikamaru a lazy genius, Sakura of the leaf, and Sasuke of the Sharingan." I answered him. They all seemed to tense up. I looked to the one they addressed as Sai. He was my major concern I knew nothing about him. I didn't like it.

"You seem to know quite a bit about us." Sasuke spoke stepping up "Tell us who you are." Hen his Sharingun activated. Looking me in the eye.

It was a wave of energy in my body. It was like I was looking in a mirror. I was standing, well floating, looking into the mirror. I saw my clone in front of me. Then with another flash I saw Sasuke. His jaw was open, unbelieving.

'Look closer, for I am not the one you miss.' I spoke softly to him. I saw the ilt and the moarning in him. Look deeper he did. He saw my suffering as the clones memories merged with mine.

'Uzu,' he spoke softly. Then my chakra disrupted. I was free of the jutsu and Sasuke collapsed.

"What did you do to him?!" Sakura screeched. I rolled my shoulders and leaned forward and flashed forward right into Kakashi's space punching him in the stomach sending him flying back into Guy. It was a cheep move but it worked. It wouldn't work a second time with him.

I turned to the others and growled. Sai's hands moved he pulled a scroll and a wet brush and panted quickly.

"Ninja art: super beast scroll." Off the paper animals formed and jumped out at me. My hand came to the first ones throat and I tossed it into the other two and bair down on him only to be punched in the side sent skidding back. I looked at my armor satisfied to see it was undamaged.

"Gah, that hurt," Sakura yelled, looking I saw she had hurt herself.

"Good," The crackling of what sounded to be like birds drew my attention. I turned at the right moment as Kakashi's arm just missed me. The Chidori at full strength. Glancing to the side, I saw I got lucky Guy was out being guarded by Tenten. I stepped away not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Chidori.

He stood protectively in front of his team. Unmoving, strong and Sharingane flared out to stop me.

"Leave Copy nin." One side of the barrier fell.

"Don't return," I spoke softly. The part that they knew begged I apologize tend to Guy and Sasuke and call him Dope. Sasuke stood with the help of Sakura.

"No," Kakashi growled much like a dog.

"Very well," I charged forward, the chidori in Kakashi's hand was raised. I batted it away and a fist fight began. He was fast, strong just like the memories say, but I am stronger, faster, more experienced in combat than Uzu. I smashed my fist into his face. Knocking him over. I step back pulling out the claymore. Ready to finish this.

"Uzu! Stop this!" Sasuke yelled flashing in front of me. His sword was drawn standing in front of his sensei protectively. I hesitated the desire to be their Uzu. To go back.

"I'm not the one you remember," I whispered softly before swiping with my sword. We met blow for blow. I watched emotionless as we fought tears welled up in his eyes. With his sharingun he would get glances of my life as a Spartan. He saw me, and how I was broken he faltered, fell to his knees. I held my blade down watching him.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry Uzu… for what you lived through… what you have seen." He chocked. I pulled down the scarf and pulled up the hood looking down to him in the red split eyes I now had since coming back to this world. The others gasped as I lifted my sword and put it into it's sheath on my back.

"You will find only pain Uchiha." I told him. "For it is only pain that remains." The barrier fell and I left the way I came. Jorge appeared by my side as I ran. I kept going till we reached the apartments and without a word we packed. We didn't have much time. But I knew Jorge would have questions. For now we would move on and avoid Konoha, and her nin.


End file.
